


Convivence

by MiraHerondale



Series: Momentos [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compartir casa significa compartir vidas. Y compartir vidas significa que las manías de cada uno terminan saliendo a la luz... El truco para la buena convivencia, está en adaptarse y, por qué no, disfrutar de ellas en la medida de lo posible. Mycroft, además, gana una apuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convivence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, y hago lo que quiero con ellos sin tomar nada a cambio más que vuestro amor.
> 
> Participa en el reto de San Valentín del grupo de Facebook "Mystrade is real 4 us"

—Gregory, la comida está casi lista.

Mycroft, que estaba sosteniendo un cucharón de madera en una mano, recibió un beso en la mejilla, sonoro y baboso. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando la cabeza plateada de Gregory apareció para llevarse la cuchara a la boca y soltar un suave gemido de aprobación. Se limpió el aceite de la barbilla con el dorso de una mano, y dio un cachete a Mycroft con la otra, pasando tras él.

—Vale, guapo. Deja que me ponga algo y preparo la mesa.

El político probó la salsa antes de dar su aprobación y empezar a colocar la comida en una bandeja para el horno, concentrado en no dejar caer ningún trozo de carne picada o patata. No obstante, se detuvo un momento para echar una mirada sobre su hombro a tiempo de ver a Gregory caminando hacia la habitación que compartían, con una toalla secando su cabello. Sus ojos recorrieron sus hombros y su espalda desnuda, y se fueron a posar en las firmes nalgas, moviéndose con cada paso. Su estómago se contrajo en deseo, pero se obligó a apartar la vista y concentrarse de nuevo en la comida.

Era un día cómo otro cualquiera, en un lunes festivo en el que nada que requiriera su presencia en la oficina le había detenido de estar en casa. parecía que, gracias a una impecable organización, estaba pasando más tiempo en casa de lo que pensaba que podría nunca pasar. Aunque en el pasado, tampoco le había interesado pasar demasiado tiempo fuera del trabajo, en una casa vacía a la que solo acudía para dormir. Ahora, con Gregory, todo era distinto. Se había vuelto más cuidadoso en lo que respetaba a la seguridad, y mientras que ahora su vida privada era un absoluto secreto de estado, también se comportaba de una manera menos estricta en el ámbito personal. Por muy paradójico que pudiera parecer.

Seguía teniendo sus manías respecto al orden compulsivo, y respecto a ciertos temas no daba su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, pero era más atrevido y en fin, como Greg le dijo una vez... más humano.

John había enviado un mensaje a Greg esa mañana para avisarles de que tenían una noticia importante que compartir con ellos. Mycroft había arqueado las cejas, sin duda averiguando por el contenido del mensaje de qué se trataba, pero sin pronunciar una palabra, para la frustración de Greg. Después de una serie de súplicas, y de una respuesta al Doctor Watson, Mycroft se había puesto manos a la obra en la cocina.

_Myc y yo estamos haciendo la comida. Podéis venir y acompañarnos. Así nos contáis lo que haga falta._

**G**

_Está bien. Voy a convencer a Sherlock. Nos vemos en unas horas._

**_J_ **

Después de eso, Greg se había ido directo a la ducha para poder adecentarse un poco antes de que sus invitados llegaran. Llevaba casi una hora oliendo el delicioso aroma de la comida recién hecha, y es que Mycroft tenía un talento innato en la cocina. Siempre que podía, le animaba para que le preparara algo, preferiblemente exótico. Había descubierto que el político tenía una fuerte obsesión por las comidas picantes y con ajo y cebolla, pero que aún así las preparaba poco debido a su trabajo de cara al público. Si había algo que Mycroft no soportaba era tener mal aliento. Pero cuando estaba en casa solía permitírselo, y Greg debía decir que lo que preparaba estaba delicioso.

Pero había una cosa que Mycroft no sabía hacer, y era la bechamel. Nunca conseguía el punto exacto de que quedara cremosa y consistente. y, por suerte, a Greg le salía perfecta. Así que ahora se estaba poniendo unos pantalones y atándose un delantal colgado de una de las perchas de la encimera mientras Mycroft se lavaba las manos, sucias por la salsa de la carne y con restos de patata.

—Solo queda la bechamel. Luego al horno. 180 —indicó Mycroft, lamiéndose los labios. Un Gregory a medio vestir con un delantal puesto era mucho más tentador que un Gregory desnudo por la casa. Se secó las manos y las coló por dentro del delantal, entrelazado sus dedos sobre su pecho desnudo bajo la tela. Se inclinó para besar su hombro —. Yo me encargo de la mesa.

—Está bien. Pero espera, te dejas esto.

Greg tomó una de sus manos bajo el delantal y deslizó su alianza de oro blanco en su dedo antes de girar la cabeza y besarle en la mejilla.

—Mucho mejor.

* * *

No era ciertamente la primera vez que Greg se paseaba desnudo por la casa. Y esperaba que no fuera la última. Le gustaba demasiado su cuerpo como para mencionarle todos los motivos por los cuales era una mala idea que se paseara en exhibición por la propiedad después de una ducha.

Pero, tenía que admitir que la primera vez se asustó hasta el punto de casi sufrir un infarto.

Mientras colocaba las copas y un Sauvignon Blanc de 2013 en la mesa del patio, recordó el momento en el que descubrió el pequeño ritual matutino de Gregory. Fue durante la primera semana de convivencia, cuando Mycroft aún estaba acostumbrando su rutina a la presencia de alguien más en la casa, y a la falta de disponibilidad de ciertas áreas de la casa.

A pesar de que era perfectamente capaz de ducharse con Gregory sin caer en la tentación de que la ducha se convirtiera en una actividad... mucho menos destinada a la higiene personal, prefería quedarse en la cama un poco más y dar al Detective Inspector el tiempo que necesitaba para relajarse y sintonizarse con el nuevo día. Además de que le gustaba retozar entre las sábanas, con el olor del la colonia y la piel de Gregory aún fresco en la tela y en el cuarto. Esos deliciosos minutos antes de abrir una ventana para empezar a ventilar la casa. Así que simplemente se acurrucaba en su lado de la cama, sobre el calor que el cuerpo ajeno había dejado atrapado en el colchón, abrazándose a la almohada mientras se estiraba y desentumecía los músculos. No eran muchas las mañanas que Mycroft despertaba más tarde que Greg, porque usualmente debía marcharse muchísimo más pronto a la oficina, así que en los días gloriosos en los que eso sucedía, se permitía ese pequeño placer inocente.

No vio cuando Greg salió de la ducha, y una parte de él había estado esperando verle aparecer en la habitación, enroscado en una toalla para coger su ropa y empezar a vestirse. Pero eso no pasó.

—¡Baño libre!

Mycroft se estiró una última vez, y se levantó de la cama, de camino a la ducha. Gregory tampoco estaba en el baño.

Se encogió de hombros y procedió a asearse antes de secarse y envolverse en el albornoz, dispuesto a desayunar antes de vestirse. Con una sonrisa boba en la cara y tarareando el himno nacional (algo que hacía cuando estaba de buen humor), se internó en la cocina, solo para gritar como un poseído y saltar hacia atrás.

—¡CRISTO!

—Oh Dios, Myc.

Se agarró a la esquina de la mesa para no tropezar con ella y caer, con el corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho. Cuando recuperó el aliento, se atrevió a alzar la vista de las tablas de parquet de nuevo, solo para encontrarse con un Greg azorado, intentando cubrir su flagrante desnudez con un paño de cocina.

—Lo siento, lo siento...

Mycroft alzó una mano, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Es igual. No es nada que... en fin, no haya visto antes. Cómo mínimo —dijo, aunque aún parecía estar en shock. Greg estaba rojo como un tomate, sonriendo nerviosamente —. Es solo que bueno... fue inesperado.

Su compañero rió de una manera que empezaba a parecer histérica.

—Lo último que uno espera es darse con un pene en la cara, la verdad —bromeó, pero al ver como Mycroft se ponía más rojo y más incómodo, se pasó una mano por la nuca —. Dios, lo siento Myc. Debería haberme puesto algo. No volverá a pasar.

Mycroft, que seguía dándole vueltas al "momento" en el que su cara dio de lleno con aquel pene colgante, casi se cae al moverse rápidamente para mirarle con una expresión de horror.

—¡No! —gritó, aunque quizá sonó demasiado desesperado, por lo que se apresuró a carraspear — Quiero decir, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Es la casa de ambos, ahora... Es solo que no lo esperaba. Está bien, Gregory. De verdad.

Hubo un silencio tenso en el que greg se maldecía por haberse subido a una silla para maniobrar y alcanzar la caja de té de Mycroft, en uno de los estantes superiores, y haber sucumbido a su manía de ir desnudo después de la ducha para secarse al aire, y Mycroft quería morirse porque parecía un completo y perfecto idiota.

—Creo —graznó finalmente Mycroft, aún sin poder mirar directamente a Greg. lo más que era capaz de avistar sin ser impelido por la necesidad de apartar la mirada, eran los dedos de sus pies —, que deberíamos hacer como que nada de esto ha sucedido y volver a nuestras rutinas habituales.

Greg asintió, también furiosamente ruborizado, aún luchando con el trapo de cocina.

—Secundo la moción. Ahora vuelvo.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia la habitación, donde buscó unos pantalones que poder ponerse. Mycroft oyó como se caía un par de veces y tropezaba con algunas de las cajas de zapatos, apiladas junto al armario. Sacudió la cabeza, aún muerto de vergüenza, y se dispuso a prepararse su té. Cuando tuvo la caja en su poder, decidió almacenarla en uno de los estantes inferiores, para permitir un fácil acceso. Si eliminaba el motivo, eliminaba el problema. Ahora solo debía acostumbrarse a buscar el té más abajo.

El resto del día había sido raro y algo incómodo para ambos, y la semana pasó muy, muy despacio. Pero poco a poco habían ido haciéndose el uno al otro, y así como Greg se acomodó a la manía de Mycroft de dejar los zapatos en la puerta de casa y andar en zapatillas para evitar ensuciar el suelo lo máximo posible, Mycroft se amoldó a la tendencia de Greg de ir desnudo por la casa, e incluso aprendió a sacarle el máximo partido, disfrutando de ella. El mejor momento de su vida fue, sin duda, cuando le encontró bailando y cantando Muse en cueros en el salón, mientras recogía el periódico de debajo de la puerta.

Soltó una risita mientras sacaba la vajilla, oliendo ya la Musaka, a punto de estar lista en el horno. repartió los platos, colocó las servilletas, y minutos después de que terminara, oyó el timbre. Se asomó a la cocina antes de entrar, estirando el cuello para poder oler mejor.

—Gregory, ponte una camisa. Acaban de llegar. Yo saco la Musaka del horno —dijo, poniéndose los guantes protectores. Greg se sacó el delantal y fue a saltos de vuelta a la habitación— ¡Y me debes cincuenta libras!

—¡Lo que tu digas, cariño! —le oyó gritar. Abrió la puerta del horno y deslizó la bandeja fuera, dejándola descansar sobre el fregadero mientras iba a abrir la puerta. Un sonriente John, con un envoltorio que a todas luces contenía un pastel de su tienda favorita, le esperaba. Tras él iba Sherlock, con una expresión neutra que gritaba "quiero irme a casa ya" pero que nada más verle, demudó en una de suficiencia. Mycroft meneó la cabeza y estrechó la mano de John antes de hacerse a un lado y permitirles pasar.

—Huele delicioso, Mycroft. Gracias por invitarnos —agradeció John, dejando el envoltorio sobre la mesa auxiliar del comedor. Luego miró a Sherlock, arqueando las cejas, y éste le mantuvo la mirada un momento antes de darse por vencido y dirigirla a su hermano. Mycroft creyó distinguir un suave rosa en sus mejillas.

—Gracias.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Gracias a vosotros. Hermano, doctor. Podéis ir tomando asiento. Casi he terminado.

Dicho esto, abandonó el salón para encontrarse a Gregory, ya vestido y empezando a servir la comida en una fuente. Al ver a Mycroft, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Coge tu dinero. Está en el bolsillo trasero —indicó. Mycroft le besó en la mejilla y deslizó la mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón para tomar el billete, aprovechando para darle un suave apretón al culo de Greg, todo fuera porque su hermano se molestara por ello. Y qué demonios, podía tocarle el culo a su marido todo lo que quisiera. Greg saltó, con una repreimenda que murió en sus labios en forma de sonrisa —. Eso no ha sido juego limpio.

— ¿Qué gracia tendría eso?

Mycroft amaba ganar apuestas.

La próxima vez, el premio no sería en metálico.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)


End file.
